Used
by A Luminous Clock In The Sky
Summary: Lily and James. They've been together for months now, but not in a romantic way--it's purely sexual for her. For him? Well, he's tired of being used. And maybe, just maybe, she's tired of using him. Smut, Lemon, M-for-a-reason, etc.


**Just to clear this up: This is smut, but it has a plot, _I_ think. I don't normally write this, and I would love some feedback.**

She didn't know what came over her. One minute she had been sitting in the common room, the next she had been walking up to James Potter, of all people, and telling him to follow her if he ever wanted a chance with her. Then she had walked out of the Portrait Hole, putting an extra little sway in her hips for him. She had smiled when she heard him gulp loudly, then scoot his chair back and tag along after her.

She had no clue what she was doing.

All she knew was that she liked him, and she wanted him in her, _now. _If not sooner. It was like she had suddenly fallen in love with him, but she knew that wasn't the case.

She had watched him flirt with that other girl, that _Mandy_, and something had snapped. Whatever had been holding her back from loving him was gone now, and she was going to take advantage of that now, while she had the chance.

Lily was no stranger to sex, and she knew that James wasn't. Hadn't they fucked before? When no one else was there, they loved each other, and loved the other's body. It was just the first time she had done so openly, calling him to her.

Oh, yes, Lily knew she was using him, but that didn't matter. All that mattered to her right now was his cock in her pussy, and then she knew that she would be fine.

They had finally reached the classroom, and she walked in without missing a beat. He followed, a look of confusion scrunching up his face. She locked the doors and the windows, then put a quick Silencing charm on the walls. No one would hear them now.

He turned to her. "Lily," He said, his voice drawing out her name, savoring it, "Why are you doing this?"

She shot him a quick smile. "Because I'm horny," She told him, "And you were the quickest cock around. Are you going to keep talking, or did you want to fuck me now?"

She saw his eyes widen. James loved it when she talked dirty—she was normally so quiet and well-mannered that for her to speak so vulgar was a sign that she truly was, as she had put it, horny.

He smirked. "In that case, darling, come here." She went to him, and kissed him. Their tongues battled each other, and hands ran up and down sides, feeling, pressing, touching.

James knew she was using him, but he didn't care. She was all he ever wanted, and if this was the only way he got her, that was fine by him.

Before she knew it, her clothes were off, and his as well, and he was standing in front of her like a Greek statue—completely unashamed. He was rigid, and when she went to hold him, touch his length, he stopped her.

She blinked up at him, confused. He had never stopped her before, and he seemed to enjoy it.

He shook his head down at her. "Not today, Lily," he told her, "Not while you are using me so blatantly. It would be an offense to both you and me."

She frowned, but understood. Only when she could truly love him would he let her. That was okay. He pushed her back, grabbed his wand and transfigured one of the chairs into a large bed, then pushed her onto it, spreading her legs as he did so. She groaned when his mouth peppered her legs with kisses, trailing up to her knee.

The sounds coming out of her mouth were heaven to his ears, and he continued until he reached the place he really wanted to be. His tongue swiped around her clit, then pulled it into his mouth, suckling on it gently.

The sensations were too much, and Lily lost all semblance of control when his tongue, wet and slippery, slipped inside her.

"Gods, don't stop now, please James!" She screamed, writhing on the makeshift bed. He grinned and hummed against her pussy. That was enough, and she came, her juices flowing over his face. He licked her one more time, gathering all of the sweet nectar he could, then moved up her body until his face was on her chest, and his cock, now standing at attention, rested against her wet pussy.

"Please!" She begged, struggling to create friction between herself and him. He smirked again, and pushed into her, and she screamed.

He was big, and warm, and he throbbed. He was heaven, and as he slowly moved in and out, then gaining speed, she lost all semblance of control, and just moved with him.

He was moving faster now, reaching down and stroking her clit, making her come closer and closer to the brink that she was addicted to.

Her clit was swollen and wet against his fingers, and he stroked her rougher and rougher and his pounding became less smooth and jerkier. He leaned down to her chest, pulling one of her nipples into his mouth and sucking on it hard.

She cried out, and he moved his lips to her ear, sucking on the sensitive pulse point behind it, saying "Cum for me, Lily. Let me see you come for me." That was the final straw, and she came, the tightening causing him to come as well.

She reached for him once her breath was back, but he moved away, putting on his clothes and moving to the door. "James?" She whimpered.

He didn't look back. "Don't use me again, Lily," he told her. "My heart can't handle it."

**So, I know it was short, but was it okay? I've never written a lemon before…  
Kay**


End file.
